Warmth
by MissAkari
Summary: It's cold outside. Mikuru says she doesn't like the cold... Mikuru x Itsuki oneshot. LOLWTF .re-edit to text on 5-23-09.


**Author's Notes: **Whoo. Mikuru and Itsuki. Ish.

Enjoy? Please don't be too harsh.

I was trying to make it kind of sad and serious, which is kind of the opposite of the theme of the actual series. I love these two, but I don't remember why. There's no hope for them in the series. .__. I don't know if I like this one. It has lots of words, but there's no real "base" of it. Hope you like it then.

**And I'm sorry if you don't like how I write in the present tense. AND WTF, with the document editor, I can't space my paragraphs the way I want to.  
**

**---**

_Warmth. _

Today, the clubroom was empty. Except for the timid girl and the attractive young man.

He stared up at the ceiling, revealing a slight smile. Just like he always did.

Mikuru hasn't changed into her purple maid outfit today. Itsuki doesn't seem to mind. The room is filled with emptiness. The chemistry between them is dead. She takes out a tray and a cup that is decorated with indigo flowers. Steaming water with an herbal scent fills the room.

While approaching the young man slowly she mumbles, "Koizumi-kun… um… if you'd like, here's your tea." She makes an attempt to be pleasant. However, it is very clear that the two never had much in common.

Itsuki had to admit that he was blessed to be in the same room as her each day. She was a beauty. He never dropped his act once during the time her joined the SOS-Dan, always forcing his eyes to stare in a different direction to Mikuru, especially when she turned her back. Quite a feat, he thought.

Mikuru awkwardly stands across the table from him, awaiting his response.

He smiles and politely says, "Wonderfully done, Asahina-san. There's nothing in the world quite like the tea that you make."

Even if it is a forced compliment, Mikuru smiles and thanks him.

Itsuki drops his grin instantly when she turns away.

Mikuru lets out a soft sigh when she turns her back to him.

Itsuki was much easier to look at then Kyon. However, he was just always so apathetic; he never felt the need to intervene in Haruhi's antics. It was something that had turned into a slight irritation with her. The worst of it was yesterday.

--

Suddenly Itsuki gets out of his chair and makes a slow gait to the large window which overlooks the road. There are three figures prancing outside, and if one could press an ear to the cold glass, the voice of Haruhi Suzumiya would be ringing through the courtyard.

It's silent inside, however. Mikuru walks up to the window and decides to gaze outside. Her fingers are softly tapping the windowsill.

There she is. Suzumiya, the ruthless queen. And Kyon. How innocent he looks while stumbling to follow Yuki, listening to Haruhi's orders.

Itsuki turns to his left and smiles. "It's… very quiet today without Suzumiya-san…"

She turns to him with eyes of melting ice, and blinks. With her eyes examining his plastic face, she keeps from staring too long, and turning red.

He awaits a response from her, only to stare at her emotionless face. She looks about ready to cry for some reason. He tries to keep from falling into her gaze and trying to press his lips to hers, trying to bring her sadness to a smile.

"Yes it is, Koizumi-kun." She finally answers, half-heartedly. The subtext in this statement, if any, is unreadable.

The room is drenched in sadness, but the two don't seem to notice.

Mikuru presses her fingers firmly against the window, looking at the cloudy sky.

It's freezing in the room, she notices.

It looks as if the world is ready to cry for her. Then she looks off into the distance wondering if she could ever change this situation without the apocalypse happening. Itsuki turns around and stares at the door, wondering if he should just leave right now. He notices the angel standing next to him. It takes everything not to just stare at her, and to comfort her. He leans against the windowsill.

The two silently contemplate their thoughts; they are together, yet so distant in the same room.

Mikuru shakes feeling back into her body after staring outside for so long. Her arm is warm. Koizumi's bicep is softly pressed against hers. She wonders if he notices.

_Does he train?_ She wonders. Now her face is becoming warm, realizing what she just asked herself. She is blushing, but hiding it from the person that is standing next to her. She likes the warmth.

With a sudden outburst she cries out, "I think I'm going home today. Koizumi-kun." Her voice has cheer in it, and it is obviously faked.

Itsuki turns to her, brushing his arm closer to hers. "All right, Asahina-san. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to walk you safely? I feel that it's time for me to leave too."

He walks to the table to grab his bag and hands the second one to Mikuru. A tinge of pink is still on her cheeks but he doesn't seem to notice. He opens the door for her and insists on walking her from the school even though she hasn't even answered him yet.

With nothing to turn off or to clean up, their departure is quick.

She stares at the floor as she walks out the doorway. He shuts off the lights once she's out.

Itsuki stifles a sneeze.

"… Bless you." Mikuru mumbles. She's also cold, and it shows. Her arms are shaking and her legs are wobbling as they walk. She never brought a jacket today.

_She looks cold. _Itsuki stares at her, wincing.

His footsteps stop for a moment, and she notices.

Suddenly, a rush of strength overtakes her body and leaves Mikuru immobile. It's warm. A slight gasp escapes her lips. This feeling, she recognizes from not long ago. Itsuki is bent down, hugging her chest from behind. All that she can do is blush and feel her entire face becoming warm. The thought of uttering a word escapes her mind entirely. The breath reaching her face is slow and rhythmic.

Mikuru is nervous and tense. For a while, the only thought running through her mind is about how much he must train and how toned his chest is. His grasp is firm, and his arms have trapped hers in the embrace.

The grasp only lasted about 7 seconds to be honest.

It was 7 seconds too late to realize the slip.

"Oh." The soft breath that runs across her cheeks stops.

Itsuki lets go in a hurry, losing his calm façade for a slight instant. Mikuru pulls away (but slowly) once his warmth disappears.

What has he done?

They are both blushing furiously;

Mikuru much more than Itsuki.

Her eyes scans his face. His face is blank. It's the best he can manage in this situation. She is hugging herself and staring at him in disbelief. Her face does not show anything but embarrassment. Then they are staring at each other.

Their stomachs are swirling in a bout of happiness but they won't admit it to themselves.

"…Good… night, Asahina-san." Itsuki bows to her and says good bye. What else could he have done?

Mikuru is dumbstruck but she mechanically waves good bye and takes her path home as if what just occurred never even happened.

---

Once Itsuki turns away, he walks one block. Then he smiles slyly.

---

The next day, the sun shone bright on the cheery high school. Today was unusually warm as if the earth shifted.

Haruhi walked into the clubroom and took a seat, rather loudly. "Ah. The warmth is here. It makes me feel good!" she shouted with a grin. The rest of the other members were already in their respective seats. Mikuru was fidgeting with her apron and Itsuki smiled as bright as the sun. Kyon placed his palm under his chin and sighed with boredom.

"Board game??" Itsuki pointed to the game set up on the table.

Mikuru stared with indifference, and suddenly caught his stare once he opened his eyes.

"Oh," she slightly groaned, and shifted her eyes towards the window.

The two never directly associated with each other, much as an SOS-Dan member saw. However, once that day was over and everyone went home (Kyon being cautious of the fact that Itsuki would still be there when Mikuru waved goodbye) only the two were left alone. Itsuki offered to walk her home again that day. They left together, and walked silently into the street.

Silence.

Footsteps, and silence.

Itsuki decided to initiate the conversation, just to get things out of the way.

"Asahina-san…" Itsuki uttered her name, with his trademark smile plastered on. "May I carry your bag?" Mikuru's face was red when she looked at him, and she nodded. She nearly dropped it, considering how much she was shaking today.

"Thank you Koizumi-kun."

Silence again.

"… it's been a big change from yesterday, hasn't it?" he added into the silence.

"… yes." She looked down at the pavement and twisted with her skirt. Yesterday. Yesterday.

Either way, the next thing she would say was going to solve it, she thought.

"Are you all right, Asahina-san? You don't—" It was another attempt to be friendly, but she cut him off and said it.

"I like it when it's cold." Mikuru sighed before deciding to cut him off. She twisted her skirt even more and Kyon-kun and Haruhi suddenly disappeared from her mind.

"… pardon?" What she meant by that statement was obvious, but Itsuki just had to ask.

"The cold.

I like it…" she turned around and stopped walking.

Her eyes met his with a mysterious shine.

"…" No words escaped his lips.

Mikuru's face was tender. She was so lovely, that he couldn't help himself from doing what he (and she) wanted to do.

So, he did the obvious, hoping he was right. He bent down and traced her waist with his fingers. Then he pulled her closer.

She blushed but never resisted. His arms were wrapped around her, once more. Her chest was pressed to his and both of their breaths were slow, and nervous. His arms were so strong, and she felt like she had a blanket of protection around her.

Then the warmth.

They stayed like this for a long time. She likes the warmth better than the cold. Much better than the cold.

---

**BAHAHAHA. I finished it.**

**Sorry if it sucks, that's all I can say. It's pretty rushed, imo.**** Now I hope you enjoyed this Mikuru-Itsuki fic. Thank you.**

**-Yuriko.**


End file.
